


The Yellow Pillow

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Carmilla AU, F/F, Roommates, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s new roommate is mean. Like, really mean. And possibly a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Roommates AU for Swan Queen Week. I decided to do a Carmilla AU… Has someone already done this? Apologies if so! Probably doesn’t follow the Carmilla timeline exactly ‘cuz I’ve only watched it once. Also in case it’s not clear: Emma = Laura, Regina = Carmilla, Ruby = Danny, Mulan = LaFontaine and Aurora = Perry.

"Excuse me! That is _mine!”_

 

Emma dashed across the room to her roommate’s bed and grabbed her favorite yellow pillow back, hugging it to herself briefly before throwing it back on to her own bed.

 

Emma counted to 10 in her head to try and squash her anger. This was the fifth time she’d found her pillow on her new roommate’s bed and she was starting to get really annoyed.

 

The problem was that it wasn’t just the pillow.

 

Regina was an all round terrible roommate, and more than that, she was just _mean_.

 

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow but didn’t say anything. She sat down on her bed and pulled her boots on and Emma forced herself not to stare at her amazing legs.

 

_No, not amazing. Annoying, remember? Dammit!_

 

"I’m going out. Don’t wait up, dear." Regina drawled as she sauntered out of the room.

 

Emma took a deep calming breath in.

 

"Worst. Crush. _Ever_.”

 

—————

 

Ruby and Aurora were looking at her like she was crazy.

 

Mulan, on the other hand, was just nodding.

 

"But guys, why does she have blood in a soy milk carton?" Emma asked again, feeling all kinds of frazzled.

 

"Perhaps it’s not blood, it might just be soy milk with red food coloring," Aurora said hopefully.

 

"No, that’s definitely blood," Emma said dejectedly.

 

"Well obviously, it’s because she’s a vampire," Mulan stated, matter of factly.

 

Everyone just stared at her.

 

"Wait, I thought we were on the same page here. Vampire. Right? Vampire. Vampire. Vampire." She said looking at each person in turn.

 

Still no one said anything.

 

"Oh come on, she’s out all night, sleeps all day, keeps blood in a carton… Vampire."

 

"No, no, no. She is not a vampire, because vampires don’t exist!" Aurora cried, her voice getting higher and more shrill.

 

"But…" Mulan started, but was interrupted by the door opening and the subject of the conversation entering the room.

 

Regina stopped when she realized everyone in the room was staring at her in silence.

 

"Let me guess," Regina said, "I’ve interrupted another thrilling round of _'oh no! Mary Margaret's missing. Oh no! Regina's mean!'_ Am I close?”

 

She rolled her eyes and took up her usual position on her bed, pulling out a book and ignoring everyone in the room.

 

"Anyway… So Mulan and Ruby, you’re still going to go to the library, right?"

 

"Is that a good idea?" Ruby hissed, "You know, now that we know?" She narrowed her eyes at Regina, who appeared to be oblivious.

 

"Ruby I’ll be fine," Emma said, touching her arm, "please, we need to find out anything we can to help find Mary Margaret, since no one else is doing anything."

 

Ruby took a deep breath in through her nose.

 

"Okay, okay. But you call me, okay? If anything… If she… If you need anything?"

 

"I will I promise."

 

One by one the others left the room, leaving Emma alone with Regina.

 

Emma tried to be cool. She could be cool. Her heart was beating faster than a jack-hammer, but she could still be cool. It wasn’t like her roommate was a gorgeous bloodsucking fiend who could attack at any moment…

 

_Oh crap._

 


End file.
